This invention relates in general to bridges having precast or Cast-In-Place (CIP) concrete deck panels. In particular, this invention relates to embodiments of improved girders for use in bridges having precast or CIP concrete decks and an improved system for assembling a bridge comprising the improved girders and precast or CIP concrete deck panels.
Known bridges that are assembled using precast or CIP concrete deck panels typically use girders formed from steel, reinforced concrete, or pre-stressed concrete that are relatively heavy. For example, a typical 40 ft bridge steel girder may weigh about 3,440 lbs, and a typical 40 ft concrete double-T girder may weigh about 40,120 lbs. For example, to assemble one four-span, two-lane bridge with such steel or concrete girders, requires multiple trucks to move the girders to a bridge site, and involves mobilizing large, expensive cranes with a high load capacity at the bridge site.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved girders for use in bridges having precast or CIP concrete decks that are lighter, stackable, and therefore easier to move and assemble than known girders.